Love, Hate or Friendship
by RomanticMind
Summary: Tony wants to play a little game with Ziva. Just a cute Tiva one-shot with a crazy idea that a friend gave me. Yeah, thanks for the inspiration Sayuri. :D


**Okay, I know I should be updating 'A Little Visit' but I was at the class today and a friend of mine came with a little game called 'Love, Hate or Friendship', do you know that game? It goes like: if you just ate a gum, you get the wrap and hold it tight with both hands, leaving a space . Then, you write the name of the person you like with your finger on the wrap and the start flicking on it. First flick means love, the second means hate and the thrid means friendship; you keep flicking in that order until you tear the paper... The result is how the person you wrote feels about you. :D And that game gave me this cute, cute idea. Thank you Sayuri for asking me to play in the middle of the class.**

**Hope you guys enjoy that.**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Seriously. ;P

* * *

Tony DiNozzo was really bored. He hated paperwork; since Gibbs was out on a coffee run the Senior Field Agent was looking for something to do instead of work. He opened his drawer and found some gum. He unwrapped it and put it into his mouth. Tony was about to throw the paper in his trash can when he remembered a game that he used to see the girls in his school playing when he was a child.

Grinning, he walked to Ziva's desk. The brunette looked up and arched a brow; that was the DiNozzo smile. That smile made every woman melt, and Ziva David wasn't an exception; and it was weird to her, to not be able to resist. It was just a smile, right? No, it wasn't just a smile it was the most charming thing ever. But she knew he wanted something; she could see it in his face.

"Can I help you, Tony?" She asked, moving her hands away from the keyboard.

"I want you to play a game with me…" He said.

"What game?" His partner frowned. Tony showed her the paper; and she looked at him in confusion. "Uuuhm… Gum wrap?"

"Yeah, the 'love, hate, friendship' game, you know?" He said. She just shook her head and widened his eyes. "You've NEVER played this game?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"No, Tony. I haven't." She answered, arching her brows. "How do you play that?"

"Well, I hold the wrap like this," he said, holding it with both hands. "Then, you write the name of someone you like with your finger on the paper, and start flicking on the paper. First flick means 'love', second flick means 'hate' and the third flick means 'friendship'. And you keep flicking in that order until you tear the paper. It's simple" He told her, smiling.

"And why do people play that?" Ziva asked frowning.

"To know if the person you like likes you back." He answered.

"And a PAPER would know that? I do not understand the logic of it." She furrowed her brows.

"There's no logic on it, Probette. It's just fun." Tony explained. "So, will you play with me?"

"Fine, whatever." She shrugged. Tony put the paper near her and she raised her finger.

Then, she stopped. The only person she liked was right in front of her, it was Tony. No way in hell she was going to write his name on the paper, just for him to find out what she had been hiding all this time. This was not going to happen.

"So, are you going to write or what?" Tony asked, mockingly. But the truth is that he didn't want to see her writing a name that wasn't his; he knew that it would never happen tho; I mean, the part about her writing his name.

"I am not gonna write it with you looking." She stated matter-of-factly. "Close your eyes." She demanded.

"Okay, okay. But that's no fun!" He whined, closing his eyes.

She sighed and softly wrote the letters on the wrap; T-O-N-Y. "Alright, you can open your eyes now." She told him; and he did so.

Ziva started flicking on the paper; love – hate – friendship – love – hate – friendship – love; at that, the wrap tore apart. Love… It was not possible, it couldn't be; right? She blushed slightly and tried to hide her face, but it was too late; Tony had already seen it.

"Love, huh? What name you wrote there?" He teased her.

"That d-does not matter." She said, putting her hands up.

"Oh, come on! According to this, the person you like likes you back." He smiled at her.

"Do you really believe that?" She arched a brow at him.

"Who knows?" He winked at her and walked back to his desk; thinking that any man would be really lucky to get Ziva's attention in that way; and whoever this person was, he was wishing it was him.

Sitting at her desk, Special Agent Ziva David allowed herself to a small smile; even tho she didn't believe on the gum wrap, it was nice to pretend just for a moment that Tony actually liked her back.

* * *

**So, you guys liked it? I hope so. :D**

**Reviews please?**


End file.
